


Sprinkled Stars

by BradyGirl_12



Category: DC Extended Universe, DCU, Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Gift, Gift Fic, Gift Work, Het, Memories, Romance, Sex, Stars, birthday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: Diana gazes up at the stars and remembers.





	Sprinkled Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/gifts).



> Original DW/LJ Date Of Completion: June 8, 2018  
> Original DW/LJ Date Of Posting: July 1, 2018  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original DW/LJ Word Count: 446  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Author’s Note: Happy Birthday, [Mithen](https://mithen.livejournal.com)! :) Prompt: _Steve/Diana, Star-Gazing._ :)

_Throw a handful of stars_  
_Across the sky,_  
_And watch them fall_  
_With glittery joy._

  


**Eloise O’Day**  
**_“Look To The Stars”_**  
**1918 C.E.**

  


Diana stretched out on the cool grass, comfortable in jeans and a long-sleeved, cotton shirt. Her dark hair fanned out as she lifted her gaze up to the night sky.

The stars were sprinkled across the inky sky, glittering in glorious beauty. Diana felt breathless as she gazed across the grand expanse. She never tired of the wonder of the cosmos. 

Her thoughts drifted back a hundred years ago…

& & & & & &

_Diana leaned against the broad tree. They would be at the front tomorrow and she could complete her mission, but right now she was content to sit next to Steve. He put his arm around her and pointed to the sky._

_“There’s Orion.” He smiled. “And I suppose it’s too easy to point out the Big and Little Dippers.”_

_“You do, huh?” Steve gazed fondly at Diana. “Some would call that double-dipping.”_

_“Is that like double-scoop ice cream?”_

_“You’re learning fast, Angel.”_

_Diana grasped his hand. “Tell me more about the stars.”_

_“I thought you Amazons were expert astronomers.”_

_“I like the way describe things.”_

_Steve brushed his lips against Diana’s ear and she shivered in delight. “You’re sweet.” He tipped his face up to gaze at the sky._

_Diana saw the stars reflected in Steve’s eyes. He was touched with awe as the grand sweep of stars sparkled in the night. The great cannons rumbled in the distance like an undercurrent of thunder._

_She saw wonder in his eyes. It amazed her that in the midst of war, Steve could still feel such wondrous emotions._

_**You are a special man, Steve Trevor.** _

_The crackle of the campfire popped and hissed like chestnuts roasting in the Palace fireplace. Steve pointed to the sky._

_“And that’s Sirius, the Dog Star. Woof, woof.”_

_Diana laughed. “Meow.”_

_It was his turn to laugh. He slipped his arm around her shoulders and continued his celestial tour._

_She treasured each moment. Mortal men were so fragile._

_**They may reach for the stars, but like Icarus flying too close to the sun, their wings often falter.** _

_Or would a man like Steve make it to the stars? Perhaps only the Gods knew._

_“It’s like someone tossed a handful of stars and they fell across the sky,” Diana said softly._

_“That’s beautiful,” Steve said, just as softly._

& & & & & &

The breeze that sprung up was gentle, riffling through Diana’s hair. She watched the stars shine with silvery beauty as her eyes widened, seeing a beloved face, then her lips curved into a smile.

“I love you, Steve.”

The stars smiled down upon her.


End file.
